Numerous racks have been developed with supports or dividers for holding files and similar items in a readily visible and readily accessible position. Normally these racks consist of a base and a plurality of partitions, dividers or supports. The partitions are normally inclined at an angle so that the papers or folders are tipped slightly both to cause them to shift toward one end of each of the storage slots and also to increase visibility of the ends or tops of the folders to facilitate identification. One of the problems with these racks has been the fact that the location and spacing of the dividers or supports is permanently fixed at the time of manufacture and cannot be adjusted at the point of use. Therefore, a rack having a certain spacing between the supports or dividers cannot be utilized for items which are too thick or bulky to fit in the slot between a pair of the supports. The reverse is also true in cases where the slots are too wide to properly support the individual items. In a few cases the racks have been made such that there is a limited degree of adjustability. However, such racks have been complicated and expensive as well as cumbersome both to use and to adjust.